Hate You, Forever
by tychrist
Summary: "I hate you, Chuck Bass. I'm going to hate you forever." Blair recalls a lifetime of awful encounters with Chuck.


**Hate You, Forever.**

Blair remembers when she was six, all dolled up and pretty on the playground, sitting next to Nate. He didn't chase her around and he didn't make fun of her and he didn't have cooties, so she liked him a bunch.

Her mom liked him, too. She talked about it all the time. "That Nathaniel boy is so perfect," she'd chuckle. "So handsome! So rich! He's the Prince a Princess like you deserves, Blair. He's a Prince."

Even though she'd always fancied herself a Queen, Blair wanted nothing more than to make her mother happy, so she sat chastely by the Prince, smiling as he showed her his baseball cards. This particular day, her dark hair was tied back by a blue ribbon and Nate's new friend was lounging with them. She didn't know him and didn't want him there and when she asked him why he was he smiled deviously and drawled, "I'm Chuck Bass."

"Well, I'm Blair and Nate is my friend and we have lunch together every day so you can leave." Nate frowned at her sadly, but he didn't get it. This Chuck kid was evil. She was just protecting them.

"Nathaniel doesn't want me to leave. Trading cards are lame and girls are lamer. He's my friend, too, now." Chuck threw a little arm around the boy in question.

"He's mine!"

"He's mine!"

"HE'S MINE!"

"HE'S… OW !" Blair had launched herself directly on top of Chuck and was angrily pulling at the scarf around his neck. When he got over the shock and pain of it all, he retaliated by yanking the blue thing off her head. She stopped her attack and felt her loose and messy hair. Her eyes welled with tears. She stood up and leaned over the little boy in his fancy clothes laying all beat up on the floor and muttered, "I hate you, Chuck Bass. I'm going to hate you forever."

* * *

Blair remembers when she was twelve, all dolled up and pretty in some math class, sitting next to Nate. He stared ahead, desperately trying to make sense of the numbers being scribbled on the board. She rolled her eyes- it was all so easy! Nate was many things... Gorgeous. Classy. Respectful. Her boyfriend.

But not brilliant.

She felt a tugging at her brown curls and sat suddenly rigid in her seat. "Blair. Blair. Blair. Blaaaiiirrr." She picked up her pencil and began doodling on her notebook, ignoring the whisper in her ear. He started prodding her neck with a finger and sang her name a bit louder.

"You mother Chucker, what is wrong with you? Aside from the obvious."

He leaned forward. "I see the haughty looks you give my Nathanial. You think you're smarter than him. Better than him, even."

"I would never-" Her face was holding the most confused expression, but her eyes didn't match her mouth and he knew the truth.

"Shut up. I'm not criticizing you. You're right. He's not on your level, Waldorf. Not at all."

"He's your best friend." She scoffed.

"You're not disagreeing with me." He smirked.

"I hate you, Chuck Bass. I'm going to hate you forever."

* * *

Blair remembers when she was fourteen, all dolled up and pretty at her first high school dance, standing next to Nate. He was pretty, too, that night, with his green tie matching her dress perfectly. That was them- Nate and Blair, flawless and together, for all of time.

She glared as Chuck swaggered up to them. He was wearing a black suit with a black bow tie and the most obnoxious sparkle in his eye. She was certain the Devil looked the same way.

"Go away, Basshole." she barked, in place of a greeting.

"I love it when you talk dirty, darling." His voice was getting freakishly deep and he spoke his words so slowly that it was almost delicious. "Nathaniel, control your mutt. I just wanted to congratulate you on being so consistently gorgeous. How _do_ you get your hair like that?"

Nate laughed, completely missing all the sarcasm leaking from his friend's pours, and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Oh, Chuck. It's all about the conditioner."

"Of course, silly me! You'll show me some time, won't you?" Nate nodded at him with the most dazzling of smiles before retreating to greet some other of the people vying for his attention.

Blair glowered at the boy she was left alone with as he muttered, "Take a walk with me?" Her frown deepened, but when he started to stroll away, she followed. Once they were in a hallway void of other people, he turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You followed me."

"You knew I was going to." He nodded and she grew impossibly more frustrated. "What is it exactly that you want, Chuck?"

"Stop using Nathanial."

She gaped at him. "What do you mean? He's my boyfriend. I love him. We're perfect, I'm not using him. What could I possibly be using him for?"

He shrugged. "To prove something to yourself. To please your mother. Self and social validation. I don't know, but you don't love him."

She raised her chin, "Yes I do."

When he dragged the tip of his right index finger from her temple to her jaw line, Blair realized he was fire. He was tempting and warm and completely destructive. "You haven't even kissed him."

She shoved him away, and instantly missed the heat. "I'm waiting for the right moment."

"For a kiss, Blair? Come on. Even a romantic like you couldn't think it's that big of a deal. You're not waiting for the right moment_._ You're waiting for the right feeling. Butterflies, passion, whatever. You guys are never going to have that."

"We already do," she whispered, but he was standing close enough that his breath fanned out against her cheek and she spoke with much less conviction than she wanted.

"You and I? I know." Before she could protest, he had her pinned to some lockers, his nose grazing hers and his hands roughly on her shoulders. She lifted her face towards his and they came together like a starless night sky. His lips against hers, teeth grazing tongue, her legs wrapping around his waist, and endless amounts of fluttering in both of their stomachs. She purred as he broke away, leaning his forehead against hers. "Blair, that was-"

She pushed him with a surprising force and he went stumbling back as she shrieked, "Ridiculous! That was ridiculous! What the hell, you Bass-tard?"

"Why on Earth are you yelling at me?" He quickly (and unsuccessfully) tried to compose himself, straightening his clothes and running a hand threw his hair.

"You just forced yourself on me."

"You kissed me, Blair. Not the other way around."

She angrily stormed in the direction of the dance. "I hate you, Chuck Bass. I'm going to hate you forever."

* * *

Blair remembers when she was twenty, all dolled up and pretty at brunch, sitting next to Nate. He was a man, now, and an outstanding one at that. His dress shirt was pushed up to his elbows and his hair was perfectly in place and his eyes looked at Blair in the most sincere of ways.

A Prince. He was her Prince.

When he took her hand in his, her eyes flickered to the man sitting across from them, a man completely different than Nate. He was not chivalrous, nor lovely, nor polite. He was fire. He was a dark flurry of ego and brilliance and temptation. He was a King.

And it was silly of Blair to look over at him, because after all these years what did it matter if she held Nate's hand? But she did, and he was watching. His eyebrows cocked upwards and Blair suddenly understood that she felt more warmth from his stare on her than she had ever felt from touching Nate. She was in love with Chuck Bass, she always had been.

He captured her gaze and read her like a book. When he was sure Nate wasn't watching, he mouthed 'Me too.' She wanted to cry but instead she nodded at him swiftly because Chuck Bass was in love with her, he always had been, and it didn't matter at all. Her and Nate were going to be together. To please her mother, for social validation, whatever.

Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck- that didn't sound right. He understood. So he stole a pear off of her plate. She scowled at him but her eyes didn't match her mouth and he knew better as she stated, "I hate you, Chuck Bass. I'm going to hate you forever."

* * *

Blair's now twenty three, all dolled up and pretty at her wedding, standing down the aisle from Nate. Chuck stands next to him, because he's always been Nate's best friend and best man and today is no different. She takes slow and steady steps, a smile gracing her face, and she says "I do" in the most confident of tones as her Prince holds her hands.

After the service a luxurious party is held at The Empire Hotel. Chuck comes up to congratulate her and her heart breaks when she realizes he means it. "You've come a long way from the boy who pulled my hair in the first grade, you know."

He smirks at her and drawls, "I really haven't. I hate your tiara."

"Why? Don't say that. I look marvelous."

"Yeah, but tiaras are for Princesses. I had always figured you to be more of a Queen."

Her mouth runs dry. She takes the jeweled item out of her hair and sets it on a nearby table. "Me, also. You know me too well."

He winks and his lips are so plump as he leans daringly close to her and whispers, "Again, I wish you and Nathaniel all the happiness."

She nods and he walks off and she momentarily thanks the stars for giving her Chuck Bass. There's no one she'd rather hate, forever.


End file.
